


Lost Cat, Found colors

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Forgive Me, M/M, i lost motivation, idk what this is, jeremy named her eminem, michael likes jeremys eyes, or emmy, theres a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: An AU where you can't see color until you touch your soul mate, in which case the first thing Michael sees is Jeremy's blue eyes





	Lost Cat, Found colors

**Author's Note:**

> It starts well but,,, yeah

“Emmy?” Jeremy called, looking around the sidewalk to watch for movement. He called again, looking under bushes and under cars for his lost cat. He named her Emmy, a play on Eminem but wanted a reasonable name for a girl. He pouted a little as he looked around for movement again, ignoring the few people staring. The lady walking her dog, an older guy and a few kids.

He ignored them more, walking past them now, avoiding eye contact; his specialty. He sighed, looking around more, Emmy was an orange and black mix with blue eyes, but he’d never know that. He only knew because his mom told him what colors she was, and he only knew Emmy by the heart patch between her eyes

He looked again, looking on top of houses, he didn’t know why, but just incase she got on the roof. He was tempted to ask around but he didn’t know if people could see colors or not, his friend Christine could, and she described to him what things in the room were. The desk where ‘brown’, whatever color that was and his favorite cardigan was ‘blue’ just like his eyes, but he’d never been able to see them

Everything was just black, white, and grey. He was used to it, Everyone saw grey until they met someone they loved. In his mom’s words, A soul mate. He remember his mom telling him the story about how his parents met, his mom was walking to school and a guy came up and hit on her.. then she smacked him in the face, to which they could both see colors

“Emmy c’mon” he mumbled, walking past a few more people before thinking again. What Emmy really wasn’t orange? What if she was black and white, or green.. maybe purple. Jeremy didn’t know colors, he just knew the names growing up and remember them, He had a small sense of what things could be, like how hair could brown, white, black, He didn’t know what brown was, it was just grey and he knew blonde was an even lighter grey

He blinked and looked down to see a patched cat and looked up, the heart patch in the same place on her forehead “Emmy!” He smiled, reaching down to pet her before she started walking “Nooo- shit” he mumbled, Emmy now running

He sighed and ran after her, avoiding most of the people well before seeing a tall guy with headphones on, He ran straight past him as he stared and even looked back, Jeremy ignored what he was saying before he looked around the block, out of breathe and a lost cat again.

He couldn’t help but whine, taking a few breathes as he sighed, walking around again “Stupid rat” he muttered, obviously not wanting Emmy to hear. He looked again before checking his watch, it was the first day of Sophomore year, well, was. It was after school, Jeremy again in life, didn’t care to pay attention, he just met with old friends, hugging and lots of touching from them and very less of the awkward Jeremy

“You okay?” Someone asked, snapping Jeremy out of his thoughts

Jeremy felt himself get hot, suddenly nervous as he turned around to see the taller boy, holding a very loving Emmy, licking his jacket “Emmy!” He blinked, feeling flushes again “Uh- Y-yeah I’m fine I just.. uh” he stuttered, lightly holding his arms out “Yeah..”

The boy smiled a little and held out Emmy, Jeremy gladly taking her with a wide smile, their hands lightly brushing before he hugged her with closed eyes “Aw I missed you so much” he smiled, kissing her head

The boy looked around and at Jeremy, blinking “..Whoa” he mumbled, lightly blushing

Jeremy looked up a little confused “What’s… “ he blinked with wide eyes, staring at the boy who’s dark grey jacket was now a bright red, the colorful patches all sorts of colors “Uh..” He suddenly blushed dark red

The boy smiled widely now, lightly blushing “You have beautiful eyes..” He mumbled, Jeremy suddenly caught off guard, taking a step back “N-no It’s just- ..I’ve never seen that color before and.. It’s just really beautiful” he smiled

Jeremy whined a little, melting at his words as he smiled “Uh.. Y-yeah.. um sorry uh-“ He knew this boy was his soulmate, it was meant to be but he didn’t know what to do. He dreamed of the day he’d meet his soul mate and hug them, talking their ears off of how excited he was

“S-sorry, uh.. I’m Michael” he smiled, this time being more relaxed, his voice soothing to Jeremy. The way Michael sounded. Jeremy shook his head, he had to focus 

“Uh.. J-Jeremy” he mumbled quietly, hating how he stuttered

Michael laughed a little, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly “Your stutter is kind of cute”

Fuck

“Uh.. T-thanks” Jeremy smiled behind Emmy’s head, her quickly crawling onto his shoulder to lay “I.. uh-” he smiled not even hiding the fact he was excited, he wanted to rant to his friends and his mom and dad, especially to Christine

He blinked, quickly taking out his phone to open the camera, looking at his eyes. He knew he had freckles everywhere but he didn’t know they were so many colors, his hair a complete mess making him smile nervously before looking at his eyes

“..Whoa” he mumbled, they were a light blue surrounded by a dark blue as if the colors had exploded outwards

“I told you they were beautiful!” Michael smiled making Jeremy blush more

“U-uh, Yeah uh.. heh” He couldn’t find the right words to say, just switched his camera and quickly handed it to Michael, confused at first before starring at himself “I like all of your patches” he smiled

Michael smiled “Thanks- My mom had to help me of course” he laughed “But.. I guess you like this certain color” he smiled, gesturing to Jeremy’s everything and handing his phone back

He slowly took his phone, fumbling with it a little before getting a good grip “I.. don’t even know what color it is” he mumbled, He was so awkward, he didn’t know what to say, the reality of him meeting his soul mate should’ve been more but he didn’t know what to do about it, It was new to him, and confusing. What was he even to do now?

“I uh- I have to get home!” Jeremy blurted out before holding Emmy tighter, running down the sidewalk

“I- uh..” Michael watched him a little before blinking “I hope we meet again soon!” He smiled, knowing he’d never forget Jermey’s face

Jeremy rushed home and opened the door, he wished he’d lived further away so Michael couldn’t just follow him, he could still see him through the window of his house. He looked around, everything colorful and shockingly beautiful “..Mom?” He yelled, putting the cat down before walking around, putting his backpack in the living room to see her on the couch

“Yes sweetie?” she looked up from her book, putting it down “Did you find the cat?”

“Well yeah uh- but.. Mom uh..” Jeremy stuttered, trying to find the right words to say, ‘She’s orange’ ‘A boy said I have beautiful eyes’ ‘I can see colors!’ He hesitated

She stood up, walking over to him “Jeremy, Whats wrong? Is she okay or did something happen?”

He couldn’t help but smile, looking up at her “Mom.. What color are my eyes?”

She blinked, a little confused before shrugging “Like mine, blue”

He smiled, blushing lightly “So thats what that color is..” He mumbled, thinking about it before looking at his cardigan, his shirt and pants “Everything is blue”

She gasped, covering her mouth before putting a hand on his shoulder “You can see them?! Jeremy that’s amazing- Did you meet them at school? When did you meet them, Who are they?” She pried, actually excited that he can see now

Jeremy stuttered a little, taking a little breathe “Well I.. Uh, Just met him a few minutes ago, but I don’t actually know if he goes to my school.. I should’ve asked” he mumbled “But his name is Michael!” He smiled

She giggled, hugging him “So it’s a boy? Even better! I always had a feeling you were gay”

Jeremy squeaked “Mom!!”

________________________________

“Who are they? Do they go here, Come on!!” Christine squealed, pushing her lunch tray aside 

“Calm down!” Jeremy sighed, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna and Christine staring at him with wide smiles “I say I know what the color blue looks like and you all flip” he muttered

“Oh hush, It’s about time you met them, Now cough it up!” Chloe put her hand on the table

Jeremy mumbled a little and sighed “His name is Michael-“

“I’ll check the year book!” Brooke pulled out a book, looking through every grade at all the people

“I don’t know a Michael, I think I’ve heard of one though” Christine smiles, already standing on a chair to look around at all of the other people

Jeremy sat there and blushed more, hiding his face in his hands

_________________________________

“So who are they then?” Rich teased, nudging Michael

Michael shrugged, looking around “He said his name was Jeremy, I didn’t catch his last name- or is he went here, He kind of.. just ran off” he smiled lightly

Rich blinked, seeing Christine on the chair out of the corner of his eye “I know a Jeremy, Might not be the same one but he’s in the room right now”

“Take me too him?” Michael smiled

________________________________

“Christine get down from there!” Jeremy scream whispered, his voice a little high “And I doubt he goes here so can you guys just can it” he muttered, closing the year book as a small ‘hey’ escaped Brooke’s mouth

“No way!” Christine said a little loudly as she sat back down “You met your soul mate! That means you’re tied together for life and you’re treating it like no big deal! Look,” she held out her sleeve that was bright red “You can see now because of this!”

“I could see before” he laughed, glancing at Michael and Rich talking a few feet away as Rich pointed to him “Uh..” He blushed, quickly looking down

Chloe caught it and looked around “Who is he- You saw him, I saw your face, Who is it?!” She growled

Christine looked around again and smiled “Come on Jerry!”

___________________________________

Rich pointed over at Jeremy “That him?”

Michael blushed a little and nodded “Thats him- oh my god” he whispered, quickly pulling Rich’s arm down “I can’t believe he goes here” he laughed a little and smiled

“Go talk to him” Rich mumbled, gesturing over to their table “I’m sure you can embarrass him in front of his friends too” he laughed “He gets embarrassed easily” he teased

___________________________________

“No, shh stop-“ Jeremy tried before Christine stood up, about to yell something before Jeremy covered her mouth, holding her arms down in an awkward position “Christine no!” He squeaked “I’ll do it myself if I want” he laughed, Christine tickling him to get out of his reach 

“But Jerry!” She whined, pouted in front of him

“Uhm- Jerry?” Michael was sitting in the seat next to him, hadn’t even noticed that he had sat down until he said his name

“Michael-“ he squeaked, pulling the year book over his mouth and nose

“Michael~” the three girls teased, Christine poking Jeremy’s arm while Brooke leaned on his shoulder, Chloe scooting closer to make Michael lean more toward Jeremy

Jeremy pulled the book a little further up to cover his blush “Michael..” He mumbled

Michael nodded, smiling this time “Michael Mell” He added “Jerry or.. Jeremy?”

“Jeremiah!” Christine chimed

“Christine!” Jeremy pulled the book away to glare at her “You know I hate it” he mumbled

“Like how you hate that your last name is ‘Heere’?” Brooke teased

Michael watched them with a large smile, although he’d never met Jeremy properly before, he knew they were perfect, He loved him already, He just knew Jeremy was.. perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost motivation :")  
> im so sorry


End file.
